Not your Typical Immortal Percy
by Son-of-Chaos-and-Order
Summary: It's your typical immortal Percy story, and at the same time, it's not.
1. AN

**Hello everyone, this will not be like most of my stories. I will have feed back so soon from you. This will not be your typical immortal Percy story. There are too many Guardian Percy stories out there and I want to do something different. PM or review the following.**

 **What do you want Percy to be the god of...**

 **I also need some OC's**

 **Name:**

 **Parent(s):**

 **Life story:**

 **Personality:**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Appearance:**

 **That's all I need. The more you give me, the faster I write the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, sorry for the very late update. My computer broke and I just got a new one. Thanks to those that have reviewed my story the OC's will appear later in the story, and I hope to have some constructive criticism, flames will be ignored. I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Percy's entire world went grey the moment he saw the scene. His wise girl, the love of his life was just killed in a freak car accident.

 **FLASHBACK A few hours ago**

"Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow. Show me Annabeth Chase, her father's house." Iris took the drachma and showed Annabeth at her desk reading a book on Advanced Architecture. Smirking a bit, Percy cupped his hands around his mouth, took a deep breath and yelled

"HEY ANNABETH" This got the desired reaction seeing as how she yelped and fell backwards. Once she got off the floor she saw Percy trying his very best to not burst out laughing. Donning a little snarl on her face she slightly barked.

"Percy Jackson" That shut him up quickly "That was not funny. Now why did you Iris me" She finished in a calmer voice than before. Percy Just smiled and put his hands up in glee.

"I'm coming to see you. I'm just a few hours away and I just need to grab a few donuts for Blackjack." Annabeth smiled at the prospect of spending time with her boyfriend and put the book on the desk before replying.

"Alright Seaweed-brain, I just have a few errands to run with my dad. We should be getting back just as you land." Annabeth was about to swipe through the message when Percy quickly said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Alright Wise-girl I love you" Annabeth's smile just grew bigger and she replied the same before swiping her hand through the mist and ending the call. A few seconds later a knock was heard on her bedroom door and in came her father came in.

"You ready to go Annabeth" She just nodded and got up and followed her dad to the car.

 **Percy P.O.V.**

After the Iris message I exited the donut shop and gave Blackjack a baker's dozen of donuts. While he was eating them I thought of where I would take Annabeth on our date. I could take her to a fancy restaurant or maybe just a walk in the nearest park. I got really excited. I was also going to ask if she wanted both of us to go to Camp Jupiter so that we could go to college and start a family without worrying about monsters. Getting on Blackjack, we rode into the air and rode just above clouds. I learned that I can apparently control clouds seeing as how they contain water. Well we reached California in a few hours and saw the police and an ambulance go down the street and towards Annabeth's house. Fearing the worst. Percy told Blackjack to fly with the Ambulance.

Arriving at the scene, what he saw shocked him to his very core. Both Annabeth's and her father's body were a few feet from the car all broken and bloody with glass shards sticking out of their body at random places. The car was a crumpled mess, bent practically in half. The front and left side windows were smashed with two holes going through them. Beside the car was a truck the the only damage seemed to be to the front of the grill. The driver's airbag was deployed with his arms hanging over the top of the bag. None of the bodies were moving. Percy couldn't believe his eyes. The girl that had survived Tartarus with him, was now dead.

 **End Flashback**

Percy ran to the forest not caring that Blackjack couldn't follow him. Going as deep as he could, he stopped and looked around. There was nothing but forest all around him. His eyes watered up and he bawled his eyes out. His world went grey. He just saw his now dead girlfriend's body now bloody and broken. So overcome with grief, he uncapped his sword and held it in his hands. The celestial bronze blade shined as much as there was sunlight to reflect. Reminiscing about all the adventures that he had gone on since he was twelve, a small smile appeared on his lips before he held the sword at arm's length. With a quick thrust towards himself, the blade pierced his belly and went out his back. Pulling the blood soaked blade out he started bleeding heavily and fell on his side. The loss of blood was making him fall unconscious and he knew that he would die any minute now. Not wanting to have his eyes open anymore, he closed them, and as he was closing them he saw three flashes of light. Out of those flashes stood three old ladies with a sea-green thread in their hands.

 **Well that sure was fun to write. I told you that it wasn't your average immortal Percy story.**


End file.
